


A Human Lonesomeness

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tickling, very little of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, the first words they’d exchanged since the car ride there.“The god said to the mortal,” Tony replied, aware of how breathless he sounded. Aware of how Steve could see everything, even in the dark.Steve smile was audible when he said, “If I were God I would be damn proud of this creation.”(Or, Steve and Tony share a tender moment before spending the night together.)





	A Human Lonesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a super lame and ungraphic scene that leads up to them sleeping together, but nothing sexual goes down in this one.

Tony nearly fell over when the door gave way behind him, swinging them into the dark bedroom with only the light of the hallway leading Steve as he pushed Tony further in. They barely broke apart until Tony felt the edge of the bed bending his knees and making him crash down onto the mattress; his body instantly relaxing against it.

Steve was on top of him, their lips locked again as he tried to unbutton Tony’s shirt. Stupid formal events and their stupid dress codes. Had this not been one of Tony’s older dress shirts he would’ve told Steve to just rip it open, but it carried too many memories. He could buy a hundred more identical shirts, but they just wouldn’t be this one.

Steve sighed into the kiss when he finally managed to win the battle with the last stubborn button, and the shirt was off within seconds, discarded somewhere on the dark floor where Tony would be scrambling to pick it up when he inevitably slept through his alarm the next morning. Outside, the city of New York twinkled in the autumn night, so awake yet so calm. As if words weren’t meant to be used at this hour.

They didn’t talk either, only touched, their tangled limbs intertwining even more as more clothes came off. Tony could feel Steve’s heart hammering so close to his. Only skin and tissue and bones separated them. He felt as if they could become one, if they tried hard enough. The arc reactor in Tony’s chest painted Steve in a blue light.

Once Tony’s boxers were off he felt Steve slowing down, as if the rush had only existed in order to free them from their bondings, and now they had all the time in the world. Tony traced his fingertips over Steve’s shoulders when Steve broke the kiss, his gaze so intense that Tony almost felt shy.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, the first word they’d exchanged since the car ride there.

“The god said to the mortal,” Tony replied, aware of how breathless he sounded. Aware of how Steve could see everything, even in the dark.

Steve smile was audible when he said, “If I were God I would be damn proud of this creation.”

Tony laughed. Couldn’t help it. “Spoken like a true poet.”

“I don’t know about that. Even poets know when to be silent. I’m just a fool who couldn’t help myself.”

Tony didn’t reply, only leaned in to close the gap again.

Steve was hovering above him, as if not ready to let their bodies collide entirely just yet. Tony could feel his skin, but not his weight, and on one hand he wanted to grab him and slam their souls together; not bearing the distance any longer. On the other he was grateful for it. Grateful that Steve wasn’t crowding him until they were both ready. Grateful for the anticipation.

Steve broke the kiss again, but this time no words reached Tony’s ears. Instead he moved his body downwards, his lips trailing the lightest of patterns over Tony’s skin. Tony fought against the urge to scrunch his shoulders up when Steve reached his neck, but his struggle was visible and Steve’s smile accompanied the laugh Tony barked out.

“Tickles,” Tony breathed out when Steve paused to glance up at him.

“I know.”

Rather than move away from his neck instantly Steve just continued the journey downwards, as if no patch of skin deserved to be untouched. Tony was glad he did, even though his body betrayed him so spectacularly by shivering whenever Steve reached a sensitive spot.

Steve kissed down his chest, his ribs, his stomach, pausing only to grin whenever Tony giggled at the contact. Once he’d given both Tony’s hipbones an equal amount of attention he started moving upwards again, and the dance continued. Tony was glad to accept his mouth once it reached his own again, and this time he didn’t limit himself to just Steve’s shoulders, but let his fingers travel further.

Steve shivered against him when Tony touched his back, feeling the goosebumps that he, Tony, created with his mere hands. Tony felt his smile when he reached his lower back and changed course to feel along Steve’s sides and ribs, and Tony loved it. Loved how easy it was to smile and admit to physical weaknesses when they were together. He knew he wouldn’t have done it with just anyone, and he had a feeling Steve was the same.

“Can I touch you?” Steve asked into the kiss, and Tony knew exactly what he meant.

“Yes.”

Steve’s fingers tickled on their way down, but Tony didn’t mind. Outside the sound of a car honking managed to reach the room, but Tony felt as if they were completely alone in the world. It wasn’t a scary lonesomeness, but a safe one. A calm and uniting one. A human one.

Tomorrow the sun would rise and shine into their window and they would be rushing to get dressed and have breakfast and coffee before their duties would keep them occupied for hours, but when the night embraced them they would slow down again, and that was how their lives would be. It didn’t sound too bad when you had someone to share it with, they decided, and the night kept engulfing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com) for tickle fics.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasasideblog.tumblr.com) for non-tickle fics.


End file.
